


Salade préhistorique

by malurette



Category: Ice Age (Movies)
Genre: Animals, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Other, Prehistoric, Short One Shot, just because i can, ow my brain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2012-04-17
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C’est le printemps, les pissenlits sont en fleur, j’entends le gazouillis des rhinocéros dans les broussailles de la steppe préhistorique !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salade préhistorique

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Salade préhistorique  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Ice Age (L'Âge de Glace)  
>  **Couple :** Carl x Frank  
>  **Genre :** fluff-qui-fait-peur  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de Blue Sky Studios, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
> **Avertissements :** yaoi animalier, crrrrrack! _!_ , cheesyness/cornyness  
>  **Notes :** je n'ai jamais vu que le premier film et encore, il y a très très longtemps de ça, mais il me semble me souvenir que les deux pseudo-rhinocéros étaient d'espèces différentes, donc pas des frères ?  
>  **Nombre de mots :** ~330

Le soleil de printemps réchauffait doucement la terre éprouvée par l’hiver précédent. La saison froide n’en finissait pas de s’étendre, durait, d’année en année, de plus en plus longtemps. Mais la vie est tenace et la nature finit toujours pas renaître.

Quand enfin les grands froids reculèrent, les plantes déployèrent vaillamment le vert du renouveau sur les plaines. Les petites bébêtes poilues sortirent de leur hibernation –exception faite d’un ou deux paresseux. Les grosses bestioles poilues en faisaient toujours à leur guise –un certain mammouth peut-être plus que les autres. Les gros machins caparaçonnés se remirent à gambader allégrement à travers la steppe, courant après les jeunes pousses.

Par ce gai matin de printemps, deux rhinocéros broutaient paisiblement la mousse fraîche poussée. Enfin un peu de douceur après un hiver de brindilles sèches et de lichens insipides ! et non loin de leur pâture habituelle, fleurissaient à nouveaux les plantes les plus tendres :

« Oooh, Frank, regarde !  
\- Oui Carl ?  
\- Le premier pissenlit de la saison !  
\- Montre ?  
\- Là, il est pour toi.  
\- Mais, c’est toi qui l’as trouvé.  
\- C’est pour ça que je te l’offre.  
\- Oooh… merci ! Je t’aime, Carl.  
\- Moi, j’aime les pissenlits.  
\- Hé ?  
\- Quand je les mange avec toi, Frank.  
\- Oh, Carl…  
\- Je t’aime Frank.  
\- Moi aussi, Carl.  
\- Bon, on le broute, ce pissenlit ? »

Il le broutèrent, oui. Ils jouèrent d’abord un peu à arracher pétale après pétale de la fleur-soleil.

Puis ensemble, chacun à son tour, ils arrachèrent feuille après feuille, savourant tout leur plaisir. Quand la dernière feuille disparut sous leurs coups de dents, leurs gueules se rencontrèrent, à peine séparées par ce qui restait de la tige du pissenlit.

Câlinement, ils frottèrent leurs mufles l’un contre l’autre, échangeant leurs souffles chauds. Ils échangèrent un long baiser-papillon, yeux clos, babines ourlées d'un sourire béat.

Les deux rhinos restèrent un long moment dans la prairie à se chauffer au soleil hésitant et à se câliner. Oui, le printemps revenait, et avec lui, la saison des amours.


End file.
